Love in the Kitchen
by lehualani7
Summary: Bella is moving out of her father's house and into the college dorm to pursue her dreams of becoming a chef. There is where she meets Edward. What happens in the kitchen doesn't always stay there! All human; same pairings. First fanfic!
1. Prologue: Bella's Goodbye

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. Even though I sincerely wish I did! :D**

Prologue: Bella POV

I stood on our patio, staring out at the ocean. I closed my eyes and took in one last, long breath. The salty, earthy smell filled my lungs. _Bye, home_. I thought sadly, tears threatening to pool over. I heaved a huge sigh and shook it off. This was my last day at home before I went to college and I didn't want my last memory to be of me crying my eyes out. "You ready, sweetie?" my dad asked. I nodded as I loaded my last bag into our car. I climbed in next to my brother and looked out the window as we started our long journey to my new home many miles from here. I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes yet again. This was going to be a long ride.


	2. Chapter 1: On My Own

**

* * *

~*Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They all belong to the genius, !**

**~Bella's POV, the next day ~**

**I woke up to the sound of my irritating default cell phone ringer. I rolled over and hit the button swiftly to silence it, careful not to awaken my roommate, Alice. My mind quickly reviewed the night before: my nervousness as I moved into my dorm, my surprise as I met Alice for the first time, and the overwhelming sadness that engulfed me as my family kissed and hugged me good bye. I was surprised that I could hold in my emotions for so long, but as soon as my head hit my pillow, it overtook me. The tears I held back, flowed out like a waterfall. I was always close to my family and could hardly stay a week or so away from them. Now here I am, living on my own. No mom or dad to make sure you have everything you need. Sure, they're only like 2 and half hours away but it wasn't the same. I sighed and slowly got out of bed. Since I slept so late, it was almost 12 o'clock in the afternoon. I got dressed, ate some breakfast and called my cousin, Jamie. School didn't start until Monday and I had the whole weekend to kill. **

**She picked up on the first ring. "OMG, cuz I can't believe you are living on your own! You are so lucky!" she exclaimed over the phone,"Hey you want to go hang out at the mall, look for some hotties?" I chuckled. **

**Typical Jamie, still the boy-crazy cousin I knew and loved. "Sure, whatever you want to do is fine with me." I replied.**

"**Ok, I'll be there in like 5 minutes. Meet you downstairs. Bye!" I pressed End and bit my lip. I tended to do that a lot, especially if I was thinking or nervous.**

**I grabbed my purse, double-checking to make sure I had my dorm key and hurried downstairs. Her blue blazer screeched around the corner as I opened the gate. I hopped in and we sped to the mall, talking a mile a minute. We both started school on Monday and we were both nervous and excited for what waited for us "college students." We arrived at the mall in no time. I hopped out and waited for Jamie. My cousin was a little taller than me with an athletic body, long thick wavy hair and hazel eyes. We were always together when we were younger and have forged a special bond though we were practically polar opposites. She loved sports while I hated them. She was tan while I was well, not. Which is pretty weird since we lived on an island. She was outgoing while I was reserved. Yet we stuck together like PB and J. We linked arms and walked into the mall, laughing our heads off about some ancient family incident when I saw him.**

**He was tall, slightly muscular, with brilliant bronze hair that lit up in the sun. He was walking with his friends, his gorgeously crooked smile captivating me instantly…**

**~Well, I hope you guys like it! This is my first fanfic so I'd appreciate any feedback you would have. I'm open to suggestions too! I'll try to update daily…..:D**


End file.
